1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an ice measuring and dispensing machine and, more specifically, to such a machine which has been improved to make it more reliable and efficient of the primary purpose of rapidly and effectively filling a plurality of plastic bags for eventual sale at retail outlets. The improvement includes providing an attachable device to an existing ice measuring and dispensing machine to insure the accurate measurement of the desired quantity of ice and that the exact quantity is then properly delivered to the plastic bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A significant aspect of the ice processing business includes the ability to measure and dispense a predetermined quantity of ice into plastic bags for eventual retain distribution. One series of extensively used and accepted ice measuring and dispensing machines are made by the Matthiesen Manufacturing Company of San Antonio, Texas. Each of the series of ice measuring and dispensing machines is different in order to satisfy the different volumetric requirements of various retail outlets. However, each of the series of ice measuring and dispensing machines includes common elements and features so that the improvement of the present invention is equally and alternatively applicable to any one of the series of machines. Specifically, the Matthiesen Machine Model VLS-35 is rated for the filling of three to five pound bags of ice. Matthiesen VLS-510 is rated for filling five to ten pound bags of ice. Finally, Matthiesen VLS-815 is capable of filling eight to fifteen pound bags of ice.
Each of these machines operates in a similar manner and includes features for varying the volume and quantity of ice which is to be dispensed into the plastic bags. It is essential that the retail customer be provided the promised quantity of ice when the bag is eventually purchased.
Although there has been general satisfaction with the basic machines, some significant problems have occurred. Depending on the environmental conditions, some bridging or collecting of ice within the chambers may occur which will prevent the ice from properly being discharged to the discharge chute by gravity flow. Since this problem has been recognized for some time, there has been an effort made to provide additional means for the basic machine to insure complete discharge of all of the ice from the measuring and dispensing chambers. Specifically, a biased flap device located above the discharge chute has been used in an effort to force all of the the ice from the chamber into the discharge chute. However, the flap device has not been found to be reliable and bridging and collection of ice still frequently occurs.